Mission of the Heart
by phix27
Summary: Based on Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Alima OC/Keith/Isaac


Mission of the Heart

By: phix27

"Hey Keith," Isabella said as she entered the Ranger Union. "How's it going?"

Keith was getting his Styler recharged and he turned around quickly, surprised to see her. "Issy! How was Pueltown?"

Isabella grimaced. "Ugh! Five Gigaremo!" she said in exasperation as she sank into a chair. "Stupid Team Dim Sun! Why can't they just leave us Rangers alone?" Then she glared at Keith. "And what have I told you about calling me 'Issy'?"

Keith grinned impishly and sank into a chair next to her. "Yeah, yeah. 'It's only Isabella!'" he mocked.

Isabella stuck her tongue out at him. Then she straightened up. "Change of subject. How did your mission go Keithy?"

Keith sunk his head into his hands and let out a long breath, totally disregarding the nickname that usually got him riled up. "I totally blew it Isabella. Some Dim Sun lackey totally beat me. I mean, it wasn't even a boss!" He looked up, angst showing in his eyes. "I feel like I let the Union down Issy."

"Aw Keith..." Isabella said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She forced herself to forget the nickname. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. Remember that time in school when those Bidoof cornered me and forced me to feed it?"

He smiled. "Yeah I remembered. You were so scared, you dropped the bag of food. It was all over the floor and Mr. Kincaid fell down right on his butt!"

The couple laughed. Isabella had her eyes closed until Keith stopped laughing abruptly. She opened her eyes and looked at Keith. He was staring at her with an intense look. Isabella started to ask what was wrong when someone called her name.

"Isabella!"

She looked up to see Isaac coming toward her. Isabella stood up.

"Hey mushroom head," she greeted him. Isabella hugged him, giving him a squeeze at the end. "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," Isaac smiled. "How was your mission?"

"Same old thing. Those dumb Dim Sun people," Then she smiled. "But that's neither here nor there. I still have to report to Erma."

"I'll go with you Isabella," Keith said, standing up and taking her elbow. "I still have to report in too."

Keith locked eyes with Isaac. Sparks seemed to fly from their eyes, rivals in one thing. There was one mission that Isaac, though not a Ranger, was taking on. The mission for Isabella's heart.

But she had no idea.

"Hey Rhythmi, how's it going?" Isabella said as she came up behind her old school buddy.

Rhythmi swiveled in her chair and smiled at her. "Sven's caught in a sandstorm in the Haruba Desert. But other then that, it's calm."

"Cool," Isabella said. Then she sighed and leaned her head against Rhythmi's chair.

"Rough mission?" her best girlfriend asked.

"No, rough coming home," she said. At her friend's inquisitive look, Isabella explained. "Lately I've noticed that both Keith and Isaac are hanging around me a lot. And they look at each other sometimes as if there's a challenge that only two of them know about."

Rhythmi shrugged. "Maybe they have a little competition going on. You know how guys are."

"Yeah," Isabella said. But inside she wondered if something deeper wasn't going on.

Keith lay in his bunk that night, hands folded behind his head. He closed his eyes, heart aching. Isabella's face came to his mind and he wished it wasn't just a vision. If only she was his...

Then Isaac's face came to his mind. He was smirking, arm around Isabella's waist.

Keith rolled over and punched his pillow to get ride of the image. That would never happen, not if he could help it.

Keith tossed and turned until he fell into a restless sleep. But then he started to have a dream.

It was a standard dream for a guy his age. Isabella was lying on his bed when he came in from a very hard but successful capture. She was only wearing a bra and panties.

"Oh Keith," she purred, rubbing up against him as he climbed into bed. "The way you captured that Luxray, it was soooo sexy. I just wanted to rip your clothes off right there."

"Well why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because," Isabella said, fingers taking a slow walk up his chest. Her eyes were smoky as they looked into his. "Isaac was there. And I only want you."

The last sentence was a growl as she pounced on him, pushing him back into the bed and straddled his stomach. She leaned down, brown hair loose from those pigtails for once. From his vantage point, he could see her boobs. Then she kissed him.

Her lips tasted like heaven. Keith moaned and bucked against her, believing the dream was real.

Then he opened his eyes. Keith groaned and rolled over onto his back. He had a raging hard-on and was so sorry that dream had to end. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes. Why did it have to be just a dream?

Hopefully it would be reality soon enough...

He sighed and tried to conjure up the dream again, hoping to finish himself off.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like it! This is just the first chapter. I know I didn't have a lot of Isaac in this chapter, but he'll appear more in the next one. That is, if you want another chapter. Happy New Year all!


End file.
